Something to talk about
by Imagine Jatie
Summary: Joey is a new student at Capeside high. Dawson is apart of


Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't want to own it, so don't sue. Just

something to do. Don't own the song "Somthing to talk about" either, but Bonnie Raitt might own it.

Author: Britney

Paring: D/Jo, would I chose any other?

Rating: Im not sure, but you all are old enough probably, I can't write

smut without blushing, hell, I can't even watch the whipped cream

bikini scene in VB without putting the pillow over my eyes. Get the point? So probs PG-13.

Summery: Joey is a new student at Capeside high. Dawson is apart of

the "Popular" crowd, consisting of Jack, Pacey, Jen, and many others.

When Joey gets there she is immediately taken in by this "Popular"

crowd, and when Joey gets to know Dawson, she realizes that the both

of them shouldn't really be hanging out with them. And that Dawson is

way better, and diserves to be treated better then he is by his so

called Friends.

Authors Note: I was on my way home from Ohio where I used to live, and

where my family lives and I was listening to this song by Bonnie Raitt

called "Something to talk about" and I got an idea for a fic. Thus

where I got the name of the fic.

Bonnie Raitt

"Something to talk about"

People are talkinn 'bout people

I hear them whisper, you won't believe it

They think we're lovers kept under covers

I just ignore it, but they keep saying

We laugh just a little too loud

We stand just a little too close

We stare just a little too long

Maybe they're seeing something we don't, Darlin'.

God this school is tiny.' Was the first thought to come into Joey

Potters mind as she walked down the halls of Capeside High. And

definally in the need of a fashion resurrection.' She looked around.

She had to be the only girl in that school with a skirt on, she

thought she looked pretty slutty compared to these people, in LA she

wouldn't even register on the slut scale, no wonder people were

looking at her so weird. Oh, no wait there's another one.' Joey

thinks as she see's a blonde, with a jean skirt bound down the halls,

looking unhealthily perky.

"Hi, are you new here? Im Nicole by the way. If you need any help just

ask, im a student aid for the guidance office so I show all the new

kids around. Thats probably why I know everyone here, so what's your

name?" Nicole finishes in one big breath it seems.

Joey just looks at her like she's on something.

"Im Joey Potter." Joey says a little hesitant to shake this very

strange girls hand.

"Sorry bout her, she gets like that around new people." A guy says as

he walks up.

"Bite me." Nicole says.

"Im Dawson by the way." He says extending his hand, but this time

Joey's faster at replying.

"Im Joey, I just moved here from Cali." She says.

"California, nice, im going to collage there." Dawson says.

"Really? But were only Juniors." Joey says.

"Yeah, he's weird like that." Nicole says.

"Anyway, if you'll excuse us Dawson. I have to do my job. Go play with

your dumb friends.." Nicole says taking Joey's arm.

"Ouch, sis you hurt me, you really do." Dawson says sarcastically

putting his hand over his heart.

"I hope I did. See ya." Nicole says walking away with Joey.

"Bye." Dawson says smiling at Joey.

Cut to the football field where Nicole and Joey are sitting on the

bleachers.

"So is he your brother? Dawson?" Joey asks.

"Yea, he is, he's a year older then me but my mom held him back so we

could be in the same grade." Nicole says.

"Oh, what's he like?" Joey asks.

"Smart, popular, ever since he became a football player it seems like

the girls flock to him and the guys bow down to him, but really he's

just a guy who's trying to get through the funny thing that is high

school. He has so much potential but I just can't make him see it. I

know It seems like we hate each other, and we may do sometimes, but

thats just a case of siblingitis." Nicole says.

"Siblingitis?" Joey asks amused, after a day of spending time with

this girl she started to really like her, she was unique, an

individual, kind of like her best friend back in LA.

"Like it? I made it up to explain the unique relationship me and

Dawson have, we have our moments, and he's practically my best friend,

but sometimes we have those petty arguments, its normal and we know we

don't have to apologize for it." Nicole explains.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I have a sister. I guess we have

siblingitis to." Joey says smiling at Nicole, then looking up at a

group of people standing around laughing a talking. The guys in

football uniforms, the girls in cheerleading uniforms.

"Who are they?" Joey asks pointing to the group of people.

"Oh them? There the "In group" or whatever you want to call it. Pretty

much just all of the football players and cheerleaders together, it's

the crowd dawson hangs with." Nicole says as the "In Group" starts

coming towards them."

"Hey Nicole, how's your life going? Oh right, I forgot you don't have

one." Jen Lindly says causing everyone else to laugh.

(Authors Note: I don't really hate Jen, I just thought I'd have her

for this role.)

"Oh hey Jen, I didn't think you'd be in school today considering your

syphilis. Suck anything lately?" Nicole jabs back.

"Yea, your brother, didn't he tell you?" Jen says.

"Anyway, we just came over here to introduce ourselves to this beauty

right here. My names Pacey." He says shaking his hand with Joeys.

"Im Joey." She says smiling at him.

"Hey Nicole, Mrs. Smith asked me to give you this." Dawson says

walking up to Nicole.

"Thanks."

"Hey Joey." Dawson says.

"Hey."

"Hey Dawson." Jen says walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, hey Jen." Dawson says looking at her for a second.

"So Joey, one of the guys on the football team is throwing a party

tonight, so you wanna go?" Pacey asks.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Joey says.

"Ok, we'll see you tonight." Pacey says walking away with the rest of

the group.

"Wait, where is it?" Joey asks Dawson.

"Here's the directions, but I can drive you." Dawson says.

"Thanks." Joey says.

"No problem, just tell me where you live." Dawson says.

"Here, wait." Joey says as she writes it down on a piece of paper.

"Ok, I'll pick you up tonight at ten." Dawson says.

"Ok, are you coming?" Joey asks Nicole.

"Na." Nicole says.

"Ok, see you tonight Dawson." Joey says walking away.

"Dawson don't even think about." Nicole says.

"What?" Dawson asks innocently.

"I know what you thinking, and I don't want you hitting on my

potential friend." Nicole says.

"I know, I've changed ok, im not that same guy." Dawson says walking away.

Sighing Nicole says, "God, I hope not."

TBC...

I know it may sound like Dawson's a jerk, but trust me he's that same

Dawson you know, but with a little more experience. More to come.

Feedback is like chocolate, i neeeeed it!

Britney


End file.
